Unspoken
by UmaShimai
Summary: Padfoot via de longe Remus em tons de amarelo e cinza. Muito cinza. Uma tonalidade que expressava exatamente a cor de um coração apodrecido pela umidade e desespero de Azkaban. Aviso: Slash
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Não não... Nenhum dos personagens é das Uma_Shimai. Eles pertencem a J.K. Multimilionária Rowling. Nós apenas pegamos os personagens para passar um tempo e sermos felizes. Dinheiro pra gente? Não, não rola... ¬¬

**Avisos:** Contém slash. E o que _ser _slash, Uma_Shimai? Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens. Avisamos, depois não tome susto...

**N/As:**_"Blá blá blá." _= Pensamentos.

"Blá blá blá." = Conversa entre animais.

- Bla blá blá. = Conversa entre pessoas.

**Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto "Like a Brother my Ass" do fórum 6 Vassouras. O tema dessa fic é "Sirius, sob a forma de Padfoot, observando Remus no 3º ano do Harry". Enjoy! ;)**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"_For all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these: 'it might have been'."_

**UNSPOKEN¹**

"_Privet Drive. Casas arrumadas simetricamente. Famílias respeitáveis. Grama perfeitamente aparada. Tédio."_

Desde as três horas da madrugada um enorme cão negro está sentado no jardim da casa em frente ao número quatro. Está escondido atrás de um grande arbusto florido, podado em ondas, conseguindo ver a casa em frente e ainda se proteger de olhares curiosos.

Muito tédio.

O cansaço estava começando a se impor sobre seus ossos abatidos. Concluiu que não o veria durante a madrugada e se entregou a um sono turbulento ali mesmo em Privet Drive rodeado de tédio. Ali era muito melhor que Azkaban.

Acordou abruptamente de um pesadelo onde sua mãe, acompanhada de um homem com o rosto oculto, chamava-o de traidor e vergonha da família. De repente o homem levantou o rosto e ele viu que era Remus Lupin, e que ele também o chamava de traidor. Olhou ao redor meio atordoado e se viu em Privet Drive._ "Sim, muito melhor que Azkaban."_

~o0o~

Os anos em Azkaban o nutriram de algo que ele nunca pensara que poderia conseguir: paciência. Não era muita, mas era suficiente para conseguir esperar durante um dia inteiro _ele_ aparecer. Era estranho que um garoto de treze anos não tivesse saído de casa nenhuma vez, afinal era verão e as crianças costumavam se divertir em dias ensolarados, não?

Mais cedo pela manhã ele tinha visto alguns rapazes saindo da casa e se animou tentando reconhecê-lo. Como ele não podia distinguir o verde dos olhos dele*****, o cachorro se focou no cabelo despenteado que o garotinho tinha. Com certeza não haveria mudado nesses anos. Ora, os genes do pai do menino eram insistentes. Viu um garoto muito gordo de cabelos claros e outros moleques esquisitos o rodeando como se ele fosse o líder da gangue. Não, definitivamente nenhum daqueles era quem esperava.

Esperou até o Sol baixar no horizonte. Viu quando o balofo voltava pra casa e nada _dele_ aparecer. Estava ficando intrigado. Será que o menino estava doente? Lá pela hora do jantar – imaginou que era hora da janta por causa do barulho de talheres e louça batendo nas casas ao redor - ele ouviu alguns sons suspeitos vindo do número quatro. Pareciam gritos.

Sem pensar duas vezes o grande cachorro se aproximou do jardim da casa em frente.

- Eles não morreram num acidente de carro! - Era a voz de um garoto gritando. "_Quem tinha morrido? Como?"_

- Morreram num acidente de carro, sim, seu mentiroso infeliz, e jogaram você nos ombros de parentes decentes e trabalhadores! Você é um ingrato, insolente e...

- GUIDA!

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Houve barulho de pequenas coisas ricochetando e alguns latidos.

- VOLTE AQUI! VOLTA AQUI E FAÇA-A VOLTAR AO NORMAL! - Dessa vez era um homem gritando.

- Ela mereceu. Ela mereceu o que aconteceu. E o senhor fique longe de mim. Vou-me embora. Para mim já chega.

Sem saber o que estava acontecendo, o cachorro de escondeu sob as sombras do jardim e ficou observando de perto para ouvir mais alguma coisa.

De repente a porta da frente abriu com um solavanco e um garoto usando óculos, magro, pálido e de cabelos despenteados saiu da casa arrastando um malão e uma gaiola.

"_Harry Potter."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**¹ –**A frase de anúncio da fic pertence a _John Whittler_, e numa tradução livre quer dizer "Dentre todas as tristes palavras faladas ou escritas as mais tristes são estas: 'poderia ter sido'"_. _Colocamos ali para fazer um paradoxo com o título que significa "Não dito". São duas afirmações que evocam o que poderia ter sido a vida deles se tivessem falado na hora certa.

**²** – Lembremos que nosso protagonista é um cachorro. Os sentidos caninos mais aguçados são a audição e o faro. Cachorros não vêem vermelho, laranja ou verde, por isso ele não conseguiria notar olhos verdes ou castanhos. Para um cão essas cores teriam aparência acinzentada. A visão canina, comparada à humana, poderia ser chamada de daltônica e míope, porém o cão tem uma habilidade muito maior que a humana em reconhecer/perceber objetos e pessoas em movimento. À distância, um cão reconhece seu dono mais pelo forma dele se mover e pela audição que pela visão.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/As 2.0:** A fic será atualizada com dois capítulos semanalmente. Ela já está completa, portanto não temam, ela chegará incólume até final. Hehehehe

Por favor, deixem comentários para sabermos que vocês leram e o que acharam. É muito importante esse feedback. *hugs and kisses*


	2. Primeiro Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **Não não... Nenhum dos personagens é das Uma_Shimai. Eles pertencem a J.K. Multimilionária Rowling. Nós apenas pegamos os personagens para passar um tempo e sermos felizes. Dinheiro pra gente? Não, não rola... ¬¬

**Avisos:** Contém slash. E o que _ser _slash, Uma_Shimai? Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens. Avisamos, depois não tome susto...

**N/As:**_"Blá blá blá." _= Pensamentos.

"Blá blá blá." = Conversa entre animais.

- Bla blá blá. = Conversa entre pessoas.

**

* * *

**

**Primeiro Capítulo**

"_Harry Potter."_

O coração de Padfoot acelerou e ele quis correr em direção ao garoto, mas se conteve. Não era para acontecer isso. Aliás, o que Harry estava fazendo? Estava indo para onde? Sem pensar duas vezes, pôs-se a seguir o garoto pelas ruas do subúrbio. Se seu afilhado estava indo para algum lugar ele tinha que saber onde era e se ele estaria bem. Só então poderia continuar sua viagem para Hogwarts.

~o0o~

Após andar atrás do garoto por algumas quadras se ocultando nas sombras para não ser notado, percebeu que o menino parava. O homem em forma de cão escondido nas sombras olhava para o afilhado por detrás das grades de uma garagem trouxa. Os olhos de cão percebiam a respiração rasa e rápida e seus ouvidos captavam o som do coração galopante do menino.

"_Eu quero que você viva, Harry."_ Eram essas palavras que tanto queria falar ao menino, mas estando foragido sabia que não podia. Perdera esse luxo muitos anos atrás. "_Fugi de Azkaban para te salvar. Para te proteger."_

O cão se aproximava do menino por entre as sombras, aproveitando que ele parecia distraído mergulhado em pensamentos. "_Eu quero que você viva tudo aquilo que seus pais não tiveram a chance de viver. Tudo que eu não tive a chance de viver. Eu quero que você seja feliz, meu menino."_ O cão não conseguia ver o rosto do adolescente que procurava por alguma coisa no malão abarrotado e decidiu se aproximar mais. Devagar... Bem devagar...

"_Merda!" _O menino parecia estar ciente de que algo ou alguém lhe observava, eriçou a cabeça e olhou ao redor. Nada. Enquanto isso o cão nas sombras parecia uma estátua, não ousava nem respirar. _"__Merda!" _Tão logo o menino abaixava a cabeça ele a levantava novamente. Parecia que ele sabia que tinha algo nas sombras das grades atrás dele e estava esperando que a coisa se mexesse.

_- Lumos._

O menino levantou a varinha e, com a luz perolada da ponta, dissipou um pouco das sombras onde o cão negro se escondia.

"_Merda!"_ parecia ser a única coisa que o canino conseguia pensar enquanto tentava fugir da luz perolada. Ouviu, mais do que viu, quando o afilhado caiu no chão e o _Knight Bus _apareceu.

Correu para longe. Não foi sua intenção assustar o menino e com certeza não fazia parte do plano ser visto. Quando finalmente parou estava sem fôlego algum, a língua pendurada do lado de fora da boca, todo o seu corpo se movendo enquanto respirava. Depois de alguns minutos sua respiração voltou ao normal e só um pensamento invadiu sua mente: "_Vou matar Wormtail."_

~o0o~

Padfoot estava inquieto. Tinha chegado em Hogwarts durante a madrugada e ficou um pouco surpreso em ver dementadores nas entradas da escola. Perguntou-se como Dumbledore permitiu que essas criaturas ficassem tão próximas aos estudantes. De toda sorte, eles não seriam um obstáculo muito grande. A parte mais difícil era fugir de Azkaban e isso ele já tinha feito. Para permanecer oculto bastava manter-se em forma de cão a maior parte do tempo.

Felizmente a forma de cão trazia alguns vantagens além da camuflagem. A visão, apesar de ser em cores daltônicas era mais brilhante. O foco para coisas em movimento era melhor do que para coisas paradas. Sendo um fugitivo, perceber melhor aquilo que se move é uma grande vantagem sobre seu perseguidor. Além do faro e audição aguçadas a visão periférica era maior também.

A alimentação não seria um problema de todo. Ele poderia caçar na floresta. Infelizmente não poderia cozinhar, mas para quem passou tantos anos na prisão, um coelho fresco é muito melhor que uma gororoba nojenta, tendo uma visitinha de dementador como sobremesa.

Uma vez nos terrenos da escola, Padfoot decidiu dar uma volta de reconhecimento. As lembranças da escola eram vívidas em sua mente, porém em doze anos* alguma coisa poderia ter mudado. Aproveitou que era noite e sua visão canina era adaptável à escuridão e pôs-se a percorrer a parte externa do castelo.

Caminhou tranquilamente pela orla da Floresta Proibida avistando a cabana de Hagrid com as luzes apagadas. Percorreu as proximidades das estufas, o campo de Quadribol e o lago. A lula gigante ainda vivia lá. Contornou todo o castelo percebendo que, por fora, não tinha mudado nada desde a última vez que esteve lá. O Salgueiro Lutador também estava lá, balançando-se levemente com o vento da aurora.

Rever o Salgueiro trouxe uma enxurrada de lembranças - boas e ruins. Lembrou-se que aquele não era o momento para se deixar levar pelo saudosismo. "_Foco, Padfoot. Mantenha o foco!" _Repreendeu-se e decidiu voltar para a Floresta. Estava amanhecendo e não queria que o vissem. Não seria a Sirius Black que veriam, porém um cachorro do tamanho de um urso não é algo a ser ignorado e, mesmo na forma de cão, publicidade era a última coisa que ele queria.

Procurou um tronco de árvore caído rodeado de arbustos para ter alguma proteção e tentou dormir um pouco.

~o0o~

"_Outra vez te revejo,_

_Mas, ai, a mim não me revejo!_

_Partiu-se o espelho mágico em que me revia idêntico,_

_E em cada fragmento fatídico vejo só um bocado de mim_

_Um bocado de ti e de mim!..."_**²**

~o0o~

Padfoot não conseguira dormir muito, mesmo sabendo que estava relativamente seguro na floresta. Doze anos em Azkaban não são exatamente uma cura para insônias. Pelo visto não tinha dormido tanto, o Sol ainda não terminara de nascer e o céu ainda possuía nuances amarelas e cinzas**³**. O cão se sentia tentado a ir à orla novamente. Passara tantos anos longe daqui que um sentimento saudosista não conseguia escapar seu peito. "_Só uma olhadinha a mais não vai doer._"

O mago não se conteve e logo estava escondido entre os arbustos na orla da Floresta Proibida à beira do lago. Os olhos vasculhavam pelo carvalho, sob a sombra do qual sempre se deitava com os marotos, com _Remus_. Aproximou-se mais. A visão da árvore de onde estava agora era boa e desimpedida. Quem sabe chegar mais perto para ver se continuava como era antes?

A descoberta de alguém sentado lá foi um tanto surpreendente. "_Mas que merda! Quem em sã consciência acorda uma hora dessas?_" Bem a tempo de se esconder, seguiu seu primeiro instinto, se abaixar e se fundir com o arbusto por causa da proximidade com a pessoa, mas, passado o choque inicial, Sirius decidiu investigar quem era.

Quem quer que fosse não parecia estar usando vestes escolares. Era um homem que estava lá, lendo um livro numa posição muito familiar ao mago escondido. Padfoot parecia extremamente interessado no bruxo do outro lado do lago. Alguma coisa na cor _acinzentada_ das vestes, na postura e no modo que o outro segurava o livro o faziam lembrar de... Remus. "_Mas não é possível. Por que Remus estaria em Hogwarts?_" Assim que Sirius conseguiu formular a pergunta em seus pensamentos uma brisa bateu em seu rosto trazendo o cheiro do outro.

"_Remus?"_ O choque era visível no rosto do cão. A bocarra estava levemente caída e os olhos estavam especialmente esbugalhados "_Mas... Mas... O que Remus está fazendo aqui em Hogwarts? Não! Não pode ser ele, eu devo estar enganado. Meu focinho deve estar com algum defeito. Será?_" Não havia defeito algum.

Padfoot tentou chegar mais perto para analisar o rosto do outro. Se fosse Remus ele não perceberia um único movimento seu de tão absorto que estaria na leitura. A cada passo que dava, Padfoot pedia a Merlin que o outro mostrasse algum sinal que ouvia suas patas gigantescas contra o chão da floresta. Para o desespero do cão o outro não parou de ler por um segundo. _"O que é que eu quero? Que ele me veja ou que não me veja? Estou ficando louco agora que saí de Azkaban..." _Sacudiu a cabeça para clarear as idéias e continuou se aproximando.

Agora que se encontrava mais perto, podia distinguir os contornos do lupino. Os cabelos castanhos aparentavam ter sido maculados por fios brancos, mas Padfoot não poderia ter certeza já que a sua tão amada visão de cachorro não lhe permitia distinguir tons de castanho. O vento ainda soprava em sua direção, o cheiro inebriante do outro enchia suas narinas e despertava sensações há tanto renegadas pelo fugitivo. Seu corpo tremia, e seu coração parecia querer sair do seu peito e _ir passear livre por aí_. O animago mal piscava. A presença do lupino agia como uma droga no corpo de Padfoot, deixando-o enlevado.

"_Errar é humano, não é? Meu erro humano foi não confiar em você. Espero que um dia entenda que mesmo assim ainda te amo." _Uma única lágrima foi derramada enquanto o lupino se levantava e seguia para o castelo. O Sol finalmente vencera a camada de nuvens e brilhava no céu, totalmente desavisado que a sua presença era dispensável.

_

* * *

_

**¹ **– Como falamos no prólogo, os sentidos caninos mais aguçados são a audição e o faro. Porém, à noite num local sem iluminação a visão do cachorro é muito melhor que a humana. Eles conseguem ver praticamente da mesma forma que durante o dia, e mais ainda quando seu foco de visão está em movimento.

**² **– Trecho do poema "Lisbon Revisited (1926)" de Fernando Pessoa.

**³** – Lembram que eles não conseguem ver vermelho? Portanto o laranja e o vermelho que tingem o céu num amanhecer parecem ter uma coloração amarelada e cinzenta aos olhos de um cão. Cores como marrom e verde podem facilmente serem vistas como cinza e o laranja seria visto como amarelo.

* - Foi colocado 12 anos porque contamos apenas os anos que ele esteve preso, pois nada pode garantir que entre a graduação e a prisão de Sirius ele não tenha ido nenhuma vez a Hogwarts.


	3. Segundo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **Não não... Nenhum dos personagens é das Uma_Shimai. Eles pertencem a J.K. Multimilionária Rowling. Nós apenas pegamos os personagens para passar um tempo e sermos felizes. Dinheiro pra gente? Não, não rola... ¬¬

**Avisos:** Contém slash. E o que _ser _slash, Uma_Shimai? Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens. Avisamos, depois não tome susto...

**N/As:**_"Blá blá blá." _= Pensamentos.

"Blá blá blá." = Conversa entre animais.

- Bla blá blá. = Conversa entre pessoas.

_

* * *

_

**Segundo Capítulo**

Sirius contava o tempo pelas fases da Lua desde a descoberta do _problema peludo _de Remus. Era um costume muito útil quando se convivia com um licantropo. No final dessa semana seria Dia das Bruxas, e como todos os anos, haveria um banquete especial onde todos estariam presentes. Era a ocasião perfeita para entrar no castelo e surpreender Peter. Infelizmente era o início da Lua cheia e Remus estaria com os sentidos mais aguçados. Todo cuidado era pouco.

Durante a semana Padfoot viu Harry ir e vir das aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Herbologia sempre acompanhado de dois amigos, o Weasley que andava com o Wormtail e uma menina de cabelo lanzudo. Com certeza eles estariam no banquete no domingo e não teria chance de encontrarem-no. Era o dia perfeito para atacar.

Chegado o domingo, à hora do jantar, um grande cachorro negro entrou no castelo dirigindo-se determinado à Torre de Gryffindor. Porém seus planos foram frustrados pelo quadro histérico da Mulher Gorda que, reconhecendo sua forma humana, não só o obrigou a usar a força bruta para tentar entrar na Torre como também começou a gritar e fazer espalhafato.

Agora o cachorro corria para longe da Torre antes que alguém fosse atraído para lá pelo estardalhaço dos quadros e visse o estrago que ele fez. _"Ela bem que mereceu. Velha chata!" _O quadro foi bastante intransigente, e mesmo sendo muito mais paciente que em sua juventude, a paciência do animago era muito fácil de ser esgotada quando ele era desafiado.

Mesclado aos cheiros das outras pessoas e coisas do castelo o animago podia diferenciar, sem nenhuma dificuldade, o cheiro de Remus. _Seu_ Moony estava no castelo a alguns metros de distância e ele não podia ir correndo até ele. Alguns instintos caninos eram difíceis de refrear, como a vontade feroz de ir para junto do lobo. Esse instinto de seu lado cão era algo que o machucava tremendamente. Tê-lo tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo era mais difícil que estar em Azkaban. Quem poderia imaginar isso?

Virou num corredor para alcançar as escadas e sair do castelo. De repente um borrão amarelado***** caiu à sua frente do nada.

"Outro humano!" Um gato de cara amassada bufou e eriçou os pêlos para Padfoot. "O que você quer aqui? Já estou tendo trabalho suficiente para proteger _minha_ humana daquele rato e ainda aparece um em forma de cachorro! Eu devo ter um carma muito grande com ela!"**¹**

"Como você sabe que eu sou humano?"

"Como não saberia? Eu sou um gato. Eu vejo a alma, não apenas a forma." Esclareceu Crookshanks com ar de superioridade.

"Agora lembrei porque não gosto de gatos. Vocês são muito metidos."

"Pfff! Metidos não, somos superiores. Agora vá dizendo o que você está fazendo aqui. E depois de dizer, dê o fora."

"Em quem você se confia, bichano?" Rosnou Padfoot mostrando os dentes."

"Não brinque comigo, humano! Não subestime meu tamanho! Eu sou mais perigoso do que você imagina!" Crookshanks bufou com grande estardalhaço e deu um pulo ágil no pescoço de Padfoot, cravando as garras nas orelhas dele.

"Me larga, seu gato louco!"

"Venha, cachorrinho, me morda! Quero ver você conseguir!" Zombava Crookshanks que estava alojado no pescoço de Padfoot impedindo os movimentos da mandíbula.

Era a visão do inferno. O gato bufava, grunhia e se eriçava, mas não largava o pescoço do cão. O cachorro latia, gania e se esfregava pelo chão e pelas paredes sem conseguir desalojar o animal. Alguém poderia aparecer por causa daquela confusão e ele tinha que sair do castelo antes de ser visto.

"Está bem! Está bem! Eu digo o que estou fazendo aqui. Agora me solta!"

"Você acha que sou alguma espécie de imbecil, humano? Eu te solto e das duas uma: primeiro, você foge e não saberei o que você quer. Segundo: você crava suas presas na minha cabeça assim que eu sair daqui. Devo acrescentar que nenhuma das opções me agradam, portanto explique-se logo, antes que eu fique muito confortável ou morra de tédio."

"Eu estou aqui para proteger meu afilhado." Resumiu Padfoot com um suspiro.

"Proteger de quê?"

"Daquele humano disfarçado de rato que você falou antes."

"Seu afilhado é aquele que anda com o rato no bolso?"

"Não, meu afilhado é da mesma casa que ele, é seu melhor amigo."

"Ah, é o menino do cabelo espetado..."

"Isso, esse mesmo, o Harry."

"E agora falta outra parte: por que eu vou acreditar em você?"

"Porque você está com as garras enfiadas nas minhas orelhas e elas estão sangrando?"

"Não. Eu acredito porque eu _vejo_ que você está falando a verdade." disse Crookshanks, soltando o pescoço de Padfoot e se espreguiçando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Mas não acredite na sua sorte. _Eu _não confio totalmente em você." O gato deu as costas e disse sem se voltar: "A gente se vê, humano."

"Esse gato é doido! Só pode!" concluiu Padfoot enquanto via o gato virando a esquina do corredor e desaparecendo. "Melhor dar o fora daqui logo." E voltou para a Floresta Proibida.

_

* * *

_

**¹ **– Várias culturas antigas crêem que os gatos aproximam-se dos humanos por possuir alguma dívida cármica com esses. O animal possui uma representação de protetor e curandeiro daquele a quem acompanha. Gatos não têm donos, eles são protetores de seus humanos e estão ali por escolha própria. Também acredita-se que os gatos podem ver nas sombras e o além.


	4. Terceiro Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **Não não... Nenhum dos personagens é das Uma_Shimai. Eles pertencem a J.K. Multimilionária Rowling. Nós apenas pegamos os personagens para passar um tempo e sermos felizes. Dinheiro pra gente? Não, não rola... ¬¬

**N/As:**_"Blá blá blá." _= Pensamentos.

"Blá blá blá." = Conversa entre animais.

- Bla blá blá. = Conversa entre pessoas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Terceiro Capítulo**

~o0o~

"_Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade._

_Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção."_**¹**

~o0o~

"_Porque é tão difícil desviar meus olhos da Lua Cheia?_"

Em meados dos anos 70, numa noite de Lua Cheia, um menino de cabelos negros estava sentado no topo da Torre de Astronomia. Ele, James e Peter tinham acabado de descobrir que o quarto membro dos Marotos, Remus, era um lobisomem. Lembrava que, quando confrontaram Remus sobre o assunto, este teve os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Ele parecera tão frágil que a única coisa que Sirius pôde fazer foi abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo estava bem.

Remus chorou em seus braços naquela noite.

Ali, olhando para a tão temida Lua Cheia, Sirius sentia uma dor no peito toda vez que pensava em Remus e em toda a dor e solidão pelas quais o outro tinha que passar todo mês. Passara mais tempo na biblioteca nos últimos dias do que nos últimos anos. Começara a realmente prestar atenção nas aulas de Transfiguração e tentava entender Poções. Remus pedia que eles não fizessem alguma loucura, implorava que eles não fizessem nada perigoso.

- Nós só queremos te ajudar, Remus. Você é um de nós e amigos sempre ajudam amigos.

Foram essas as palavras saídas da boca do então futuro animago.

"_Amigos sempre ajudam amigos..."_

~o0o~

"_Aonde está você agora além de aqui, dentro de mim?"_**¹**

~o0o~

As primeiras noites de Lua Cheia passadas em Azkaban foram as piores noites da sua vida. Seus instintos caninos faziam com que cada célula do seu corpo implorasse pela presença do lupino. Cada neurônio do seu cérebro se perguntava como o outro estava e cada pedaço da sua alma chorava.

Lágrimas eram derramadas pela certeza da dor infligida sem querer. Lágrimas essas que corriam livremente tanto no rosto do homem quanto no do cachorro e Sirius rezava que essas lágrimas conseguissem levar embora um pouco da dor, um pouco do amor.

Amor. De que adiantava o amor naquele lugar? _Amá-lo_... Não. A consciência de que se ama é um convite aos dementadores. As lembranças do amor vivido parecia atuar como um ímã sobre aquelas criaturas encapuzadas. _"Não pense nele."_

Impossível.

O louco que veio à Azkaban gargalhando agora estava quieto, abraçado aos próprios joelhos, os olhos fixos na pequena nesga da Lua que podia ser vista de onde estava.

"_Você também está sozinho?"_

~o0o~

"_Fiz de mim o que não soube, _

_E o que podia fazer de mim não o fiz._

_O dominó que vesti era errado. _

_Conheceram-me logo por quem não era e não desmenti, e perdi-me._

_Quando quis tirar a máscara, _

_Estava pegada à cara. _

_Quando a tirei e me vi ao espelho,_

_Já tinha envelhecido."_**²**

~o0o~

Ele estava sentado na orla da Floresta, protegido por um arbusto frondoso que o ocultava, mas permitia ter uma visão privilegiada da entrada do castelo e do caminho para os portões da propriedade. Olhou para o céu. Mesmo sendo manhã, ele adquiriu esse costume em dias de Lua Cheia. Olhava para o céu para ver se a Lua já estava ali enquanto desviava os olhos dos alunos que iam e vinham das aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Herbologia.

Próximo ao meio-dia divisou Remus saindo do castelo, se dirigindo a uma carruagem que acabara de chegar. Ele estava pálido e parecia muito cansado. Sorriu fracamente para um homem que desceu da carruagem para entregar uma grande caixa que parecia pesada.

- Bom dia senhor... - leu o pedaço de pergaminho que levava – Lupin?

- Sim. Vejo que o senhor trouxe o meu pedido.

- Exatamente. Aqui está a criatura que o senhor pediu. - apontou para a caixa - Assine aqui, por favor.

- Obrigado. - Lupin assinou e o homem foi-se, levando a carruagem.

Remus inclinou-se para pegar a caixa, mas antes de levantá-la apareceram dois elfos domésticos que levaram a caixa antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Sorrindo por causa das pequenas criaturas que sumiam dentro do castelo, o licantropo olhou ao redor. Deteve a vista por alguns segundos na direção exata de onde Padfoot estava escondido e o coração do animago pulou com força dentro do peito.

Mesmo sendo Lua Cheia o lobo não poderia vê-lo àquela distância, não quando o cachorro estava escondido ali, atrás de tantas folhas. _"Será que ele pode me ver?" _Então o cão lembrou-se dos instintos lupinos. Eram tão fortes quanto os caninos, ainda mais fortes em alguns aspectos. Lupin desviou os olhos da Floresta e seguiu para o Lago. _"Será que ele quereria me ver?"_

Sem que ele desse conta, suas patas começaram a se mover para mais próximo do Lago. Remus sentou-se embaixo do carvalho à beira do Lago e Padfoot aproximou-se o máximo que podia sem ser notado. Escondeu-se em outro arbusto próximo a uma árvore e procurou ficar num local contra o vento, assim dificultaria ser localizado pelo faro do lobo.

Ele só não contava ser engolfado pelo cheiro de Remus. _"Deuses..."_ Sentiu o perfume dele penetrar em cada uma de suas células. Padfoot ficou um pouco tonto com a correnteza de lembranças que o atravessou. _"Como pode ser tão bom?"_ Começaram a aparecer diante de seus olhos cenas de beijos. Alguns tímidos, desajeitados. Outros famintos e exigentes. Sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha ao se lembrar das unhas de Remus arranhando suas costas na última vez que fizeram amor.

Suas patas tremeram e ele deitou-se no chão tanto para diminuir o tremor quanto para impedí-las de irem correndo para junto do licantropo. Ficou ali deitado envolto no cheiro de Remus. Pensou em como seria a Lua Cheia sem estar ao lado dele. Era impossível não se perguntar como foram todos esses anos enquanto ele estava em Azkaban. Será que Remus estava sozinho?

Conhecendo-o da forma que conhecia, o animago poderia garantir que Remus estava sozinho. E mesmo se não estivesse, estava infeliz. _"Será que ele se lembra de nós com alegria?"_ Pergunta difícil, de resposta mais difícil ainda. Nem ele próprio sabia dizer se sentia alegria quando se lembrava de quando estavam juntos. Lembranças de momentos felizes nem sempre trazem sentimentos felizes. Muito menos quando tudo acabou daquele jeito.

Acabou. Pretérito perfeito. Fim.

Fechou os olhos e viu o ápice do fim: Peter lançando a maldição que matou várias pessoas ao redor. Lembrou que a primeira reação que teve foi gargalhar. Aquele maldito foi incrivelmente brilhante enquanto Sirius estava sendo incrivelmente cego. Aurores o cercaram. O que diria a eles? _"Meu melhor amigo, aquele que todo mundo achava um nada, matou todas essas pessoas. Ah, esse dedo? Ele arrancou de si mesmo para poder me incriminar."_ Só o simples pensamento o fez rir mais ainda.

Foi capturado pelos aurores e mandado direto para Azkaban. O que poderia dizer para se defender? _"Resolvi mudar o fiel do segredo em cima da hora para ninguém desconfiar. Infelizmente o fiel era um traidor e eu fui atrás dele para vingar meus amigos, mas não consegui." _Ninguém acreditaria nisso. Ele mesmo desacreditaria se estivesse no lugar das outras pessoas. No final das contas, ele achava que merecia o sofrimento que teve. E ainda que não merecesse, quem acreditaria?

O animago nunca gostou de imaginar como seria se ele tivesse contado tudo a Remus. Não era bom ficar remoendo coisas que não aconteceram. Entretanto, estando ali, envolto ao cheiro da pessoa que ele tanto amava, estando tão próximo, era praticamente impossível não imaginar nem tentar ver como poderia ter sido. E pensar nessas coisas era muito pior que não poder pensar. _"Como pode ser tão ruim?"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**¹** – Trechos da música "Vento no litoral" de _Legião Urbana._

**²** –Trecho do poema "Tabacaria" de Fernando Pessoa.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/As.:**

**RebecaDua diz –** Sim, demoramos de postar esse capítulo – shame on us – e pretendemos nos retratar postando a fic completa essa semana! \o/ Ficaram alegres? Nós sim!

Agradecemos imensamente os comentarios da Mah Jeevas, da Mrs. B e da Lycanrai Moraine! Vocês são uns doces! Ficamos felizes de vocês gostarem da fic. * aperta e dá uma fungada nos cangotes de todas *

Esperamos que as outras pessoas que leiam a fic nos brindem com um comentáriozinho e nos façam mais felizes ainda! ^__^

**keka diz –** Ain... ;~ A Beca falou tudo. ^^ Eu só assino embaixo.


	5. Quarto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **Não não... Nenhum dos personagens é das Uma_Shimai. Eles pertencem a J.K. Multimilionária Rowling. Nós apenas pegamos os personagens para passar um tempo e sermos felizes. Dinheiro pra gente? Não, não rola... ¬¬

**N/As:**_"Blá blá blá." _= Pensamentos.

"Blá blá blá." = Conversa entre animais.

- Bla blá blá. = Conversa entre pessoas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Quarto Capítulo**

Já fazia quase um mês que Sirius estava em Hogwarts e ainda não tinha conseguido aproximar-se de Wormtail. Era noite e estava parado próximo ao lago quando divisou uma bola de pêlos amarelada vindo em sua direção. Viera a descobrir que a bola peluda se chamava Crookshanks e estava ali para falar sobre a relação dele com o _rato_.

O animago, após contar a história deles, propôs uma parceria, porém o gato era muito desconfiado. Depois de muita insistência, Padfoot teve uma idéia:

"Já sei como você pode comprovar o que digo."

"Sim? E qual seria sua sugestão?"

"Confronte-o. Chame-o pelo antigo codinome dele: Wormtail. Como você disse que chamam-no agora?"

"Scabbers."

"Pois se ele não reagir quando você o chamar de Wormtail, o que eu acho difícil, diga-lhe que Padfoot veio de Azkaban somente para visitá-lo e manda _lembranças_."

Dito e feito. Crookshanks disse que Pettigrew ficou tão apavorado que quase voou tentando fugir. O felino aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer mais medo ao rato dizendo que ele estava unido a Padfoot e avançou sobre o rato. Desafortunadamente, o rato estava dentro do bolso de Ronald. A confusão foi grande e eles acabaram separados pelos meninos.

Sirius divagou por um bom tempo sobre sua atual situação. Depois de muitos anos sozinho ele tinha novamente um _amigo_. Um gato. _"Minha vida é muito estranha..."_

~o0o~

Primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada. O animago esteve vendo os meninos de Gryffindor treinarem durante vários dias e percebeu que Harry era um ótimo jogador. _"É... Os genes Potter são mesmo insistentes..." _Pensava com uma mescla de orgulho e saudosismo enquanto via o afilhado voar.

No dia do jogo estava uma chuva horrível, mas como Quadribol era um jogo movimentado, Padfoot conseguia discernir facilmente o que estava acontecendo no campo. Sabia que Remus não estaria ali**¹**, mas mesmo assim não se impediu de passar os olhos pelas arquibancadas procurando pelo licantropo.

Em determinado momento, Harry planou no ar e girou sua cabeça na direção do cão. A visibilidade era pouca e ele sabia que Harry não poderia enxergar estando àquela distância. Foi então que um relâmpago iluminou o campo e o menino o viu. No segundo seguinte em que o menino sacudiu a cabeça para olhar novamente o amimago saiu do campo de visão do garoto.

Por isso mesmo, ele foi o primeiro a notar as sombras encapuzadas se aproximando para o campo. _"Merda!" _Foientão, nesse momento que os apanhadores começaram a perseguir a Snitch. Poucos foram os segundos entre a aproximação dos dementadores e a queda do apanhador de Gryffindor. _"Harry!" _Um sonoro latido foi abafado por vários gritos de estudantes. Estava instalado o caos.

O cão viu o diretor socorrer o garoto e antes que fosse denunciada sua posição decidiu fugir dali. Sabia que a partir dali Harry estaria bem aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, afinal ele não podia fazer nada pelo menino sem uma varinha. Aproveitou a confusão instaurada e saiu sem ser notado.

Enquanto corria de volta para a Floresta percebeu que a vassoura do menino tinha sido levada pelo vento. Dificilmente seria recuperada intacta. O apanhador de Gryffindor, afilhado de Sirius Black, não podia jogar com uma vassoura danificada. _"Terei que remediar isso."_ E com uma idéia em mente esperou Crookshanks aparecer para pôr seu plano em prática. Iria dar um presente de Natal bastante significativo a Harry.

~o0o~

"_Finalmente!_" foi o pensamento que veio na cabeça do cão quando viu o afilhado treinando com a _Firebolt_ que havia lhe dado. Ficou concentrado babando solitariamente no vôo do afilhado até que a bola de pêlos, que ele descobriu ser alaranjada, chegou para lhe incomodar.

"Em boca fechada não entra mosca."

"Quer fazer o favor de parar de me incomodar? Que mania!"

"Claro. Assim você não precisa saber que o rato fugiu." Disse Crookshanks dando as costas ao bruxo e andando vagarosamente na direção de onde tinha vindo.

"Quê?! O que foi que você disse?" Padfoot finalmente desviou os olhos do menino Potter para dar atenção ao gato.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu. O rato fugiu. Forjou a própria morte, para se mais exato." O felino explicou enquanto se sentava ao lado do cão, seu rabo de escovinha balançando levemente enquanto ouvia o outro rir.

"Já? Ou ainda tem pulmões para rir mais?" Crookshanks não era exatamente um poço de senso de humor.

"Credo, gato...Você não percebe o humor nessa fuga dele? A morte forjada? A genialidade da idéia que sempre dá certo?" Disse olhando novamente para Harry. O riso ainda era perceptível no tom do cão.

"Eu percebo que você tem sérios problemas psicológicos. Isso sim." Deu uma olhada para onde a vista do cão estava voltada. "Ah. O menino descabelado e seu amigo imbecil..." Falou com descaso para ninguém em particular. "Você vai ficar aqui a noite toda?"

"Não. Só enquanto o Harry estiver voando."

"E o que você vai fazer sobre Wormtail?"

"Vou encontrá-lo. Nem que eu tenha que farejar Hogwarts inteira. E vou começar pelo dormitório dos meninos."

Nesse momento os meninos desceram das vassouras e faziam seu caminho de volta ao castelo. Quando passavam próximo a eles Harry olhou diretamente em sua direção.

"De novo? Mas que merda!"

"É, ele tá olhando pra cá. Se esconde atrás da árvore que te dou cobertura!" Crookshanks ordenou apressadamente e o cachorro não titubeou em obedecer.

O local onde ele estava um segundo atrás foi iluminado por um _Lumus_. Mantendo a pose, Crookshanks permaneceu no local até a luz ser apagada e os meninos irem embora.

"Sabe Padfoot, esse seu afilhado consegue ser bastante inoportuno."

"Deixa disso. O Harry é bastante esperto. Você viu como ele voa?"

"Tenho minhas dúvidas..." Disse Crookshanks enquanto lambia uma pata dianteira.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Sabe daqueles piões que apitam quando algo suspeito está perto?"

"Sim, sei. É um bisbilhoscópio."

"Que seja. Pois, tem um no malão do seu afilhado que sempre apita quando o rato está perto..."

"Isso é muito bom! Assim eles ficam alertas!"

"Aí onde entra a minha dúvida sobre a _esperteza _do seu afilhado, Padfoot... Ele acha que o pião está com defeito." Padfoot deixou a bocarra abrir e a língua cair para fora. Crookshanks olhou com desdém para a cara chocada do cão e completou "Acho que destruí seu orgulho de padrinho." Saiu com a cauda trepidando de volta ao castelo sem o menor sinal de arrependimento.

~o0o~

Mais ume vez o cachorro negro do tamanho de um urso corria desabalado das portas do Castelo de Hogwarts em direção à Floresta Proibida. _"Essa passou bem perto."_ Sirius não teve problema em entrar na Torre de Gryffindor dessa vez, afinal ele tinha as senhas. Se perguntou, com um pouco de arrependimento, onde estaria a Dama Gorda, mas não ficou pensando muito tempo nisso.

"_Muito simpático esse Sir Cadogan. Doido, mas simpático." _Passou pelo buraco do retrato e se dirigiu para o dormitório que Crookshanks lhe indicara mais cedo, durante o jogo de Quadribol. Chegando lá foi até a cama de Ronald. O gato lhe dera todas as informações necessárias para não perder tempo procurando por todas as camas.

Infelizmente o menino Weasley acordou quando ele menos esperava e fez um escândalo. O animago teve que fazer uma retirada estratégica, mas conseguiu comprovar que Wormtail não estava no dormitório dos meninos. Com Pettigrew longe de Harry as coisas ficavam um pouco mais fáceis.

Com a determinação redobrada Padfoot se embrenhou na Floresta e foi procurar um local para dormir. Depois que amanhecesse ele voltaria a procurar por Peter. Nada o impediria de encontrá-lo agora que estava cada vez mais perto.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**¹ **-Era dia de Lua Cheia, gente... :B

**N/As.:**

**RebecaDua diz – **Já disse que eu amo o Crookshanks? Nããão? Que falha a minha! Hora de remediar: eu AMO o Crookshanks! Hahaha

Beijos nas bochechas de todos que lerem e beliscões nos bumbuns de quem não comentar! :}

**Keka diz –** O Crooks é um ser muito f*da mesmo, né? O Ele e o Pads fazem os meus dias. \o/ Beijos pra todo mundo que deixar comentários para nózes. ;}


	6. Quinto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **Não não... Nenhum dos personagens é das Uma_Shimai. Eles pertencem a J.K. Multimilionária Rowling. Nós apenas pegamos os personagens para passar um tempo e sermos felizes. Dinheiro pra gente? Não, não rola... ¬¬

**N/As:**_"Blá blá blá." _= Pensamentos.

"Blá blá blá." = Conversa entre animais.

- Bla blá blá. = Conversa entre pessoas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Quinto Capítulo**

Já era Junho e Padfoot não tinha conseguido pôr as mãos em Wormtail. Cada dia que se aproximava das férias era mais um obstáculo entre o cão e seu objetivo, e isso não podia continuar assim. O rato poderia conseguir algum novo "dono" nesse meio tempo e ficaria muito mais difícil alcançá-lo.

O animago estava na orla da Floresta entretido em pensamentos sobre como conseguiria achar Pettigrew antes das férias, quando viu Remus saindo do Castelo. O licantropo olhava para baixo e para os lados como se estivesse analisando a superfície ao redor. Depois de caminhar por alguns metros ele parou e deu um leve sorriso. Padfoot que observava tudo se derreteu ao ver Lupin sorrir e se pôs de pé com a cauda abanando para ir ao seu encontro.

Remus ergueu a varinha e Padfoot parou de chofre. "_Mas em que merda eu estou pensando? Droga de instinto canino! Controle-se, animal!"_ Repreendeu-se mentalmente e, reunindo toda a força de vontade que possuía, o animago sentou-se novamente no chão e resolveu observar o que Lupin faria.

Com a varinha apontada para a frente, Lupin conjurou um grande tronco oco. Depois de posicioná-lo no chão ele abriu várias crateras e uma outra bem maior após elas. Conjurou água e encheu a cratera maior. Tirou um pergaminho e uma pena do bolso e anotou algumas coisas. Dobrou o pergaminho e o guardou juntamente com a pena. Padfoot observava tudo com os olhos vidrados. Tudo ao seu redor perdeu o foco e ele só conseguia distinguir os movimentos firmes que Remus fazia.

Ele percebeu que Remus estava com uma aparência pálida e cansada. "_Amanhã é Lua Cheia"_ Lembrou-se de algo que há muito tempo era impossível esquecer. Mesmo depois de tantos anos e tantos sofrimentos, a atração que o movia até Lupin não tinha diminuído. Ele nunca imaginara que controlar seus instintos perto dele seria tão difícil. Parecia que a proximidade da Lua Cheia fazia essa atração aumentar a um ponto quase insuportável. _Quase_.

Existia uma pergunta que dava forças ao animago para resistir a grande atração que o oprimia. Havia um motivo que o fazia esperar pelo momento certo. Todos esses meses em que ele esteve rondando Hogwarts e vendo cartazes com sua foto espalhados por todos os lados, nunca viu ou ouviu algo relacionado a sua animagia. _"__Ele não contou a ninguém."_ Remus sabia de sua animagia e não divulgou esse dado que seria de suma importância para a sua captura. "_Ele podia dizer a quem quisesse. Poderia até ajudar a me capturar. Mas ele não contou a ninguém. Porquê?"_

Remus recostou-se sobre o tronco e se espreguiçou. O cachorro pôde ouvir o suspiro que saiu de seus lábios. Tão cansado... Parece que em todos esses anos a poção Mata-cão não tinha alcançado uma evolução que conseguisse afastar o cansaço ou diminuir as marcas. "_Tantas cicatrizes... Vejo-as em tons de amarelo e cinza na sua pele."_ Muito cinza. Em seus olhos e seus cabelos. _"__Cinzentos como a minha vida."_ Uma tonalidade que expressava exatamente a cor de um coração apodrecido pela umidade e desespero de Azkaban.

~o0o~

"_'Lily e James, Sirius! Como é que você pôde?'_

_Foram as últimas palavras que ouvi da boca de Peter. Estranho como depois me questionei várias vezes a mesma coisa. Como é que eu pude? Olhava para Remus e via seu semblante acabado. Suas roupas ficavam piores, estava sempre cansado, sempre sério. Não havia mais o sorriso cálido e luminoso que me acalmava e inspirava confiança. _

_Vi como você se afastava a cada dia, a cada missão conjunta recusada por algum motivo banal, a cada desviar de olhos e a cada toque sem jeito, como se fossemos estranhos forçados a conviver juntos. Senti, mais do que vi, sua traição. Não queria acreditar que estivesse vendendo uma amizade de anos para um louco. Mas dessa vez, somente dessa vez, decidi ser racional. Resolvi pensar logicamente, afinal espiões são pessoas de confiança, não?_

_Passei a observá-lo de forma crítica. Reparava nos sorrisos forçados, nas saídas sorrateiras. Sentia a contração do corpo quando o tocava. Dava vontade de te socar até forçá-lo a dizer o que estava acontecendo._

_Então tomei a primeira decisão racional da vida. A mais equivocada de todas."_

~o0o~

"_Agimos certo sem querer. Foi só o tempo que errou."_**¹**

~o0o~

Não sabia o que doía mais; ter sido traído por alguém que confiava ou desconfiar de alguém que o amava. Não deveria ser tão difícil respirar longe dele. Não quando ele sabia que agora estava longe por causa de suas próprias escolhas. Ver Remus em tons de azul, amarelo e cinza não era suficiente. _"Sentir teu cheiro faz meu peito doer tanto quanto não poder sentí-lo."_ Sentir o cheiro não era suficiente. Não quando Padfoot já teve muito mais que isso. Não quando recuperar o que perdeu era impossível. Mesmo quando terminar de fazer o que é necessário, ele continuará sendo um assassino condenado. _"Moony não sabe a verdade..."_

Irrecuperável. Uma das palavras que a Sra. Black usava para descrever seu filho primogênito. _"Acabo de perceber que em alguma coisa a velha teve razão."_

~o0o~

Desde de manhã bem cedo, Padfoot via Remus andando de um lado para o outro levando criaturas e posicionando-as no pequeno lago, nas crateras e no tronco que ele tinha organizado no dia anterior. Quando as crianças chegaram e começaram a ultrapassar esses obstáculos, o animago percebeu que se tratava de um exame. E um exame bem criativo, por sinal. _"Algo assim só podia ter sido pensado pelo Moony, mesmo." _Concluiu com uma pontada de orgulho.

Sua admiração por Lupin aumentava cada vez mais ao lembrar que era dia de Lua Cheia e mesmo assim ele estava dando o melhor de si pelos alunos. Incentivava os alunos, guiava os que tinham mais dificuldade que os outros, parabenizava a todos, mesmo os que não se saíam tão bem.

Quando foi se aproximando o final do dia era notória a palidez no seu rosto. O calor do dia deixava uma camada de suor cobrindo sua pele. A expressão de cansaço que Remus trazia o fazia lembrar da briga que tiveram quando Sirius pregou aquela peça memorável em Snivellus. _"Você me bateu. E eu deixei."_

Sirius havia pedido perdão várias vezes. Remus dizia para ele o deixar em paz. Sirius escrevia cartas, deixava bilhetes nos livros. Remus os rasgava antes de ler.

Num dia, quando James e Peter saíram para fazer algo que Sirius não se importava em saber, conseguiu falar novamente com ele. O licantropo estava lendo um livro pesado sobre cultura trouxa. O animago o interrompeu dizendo:

- Nunca mais vou fazer algo assim, Moony. Perdoe-me, por favor.

Remus levantou lentamente os olhos do livro e disse sem o encarar:

- Um pensador trouxa disse que ninguém é o que acabou de dizer, e sim o que foi durante todo o relacionamento.

Fechou o livro e saiu do dormitório.

Sirius passou alguns dias pensando naquilo, sem se resignar a perder Remus. Por fim teve uma idéia brilhante. Escreveu uma longa carta mostrando todas as vezes que agiu de forma altruísta e carinhosa com o lupino. Foi uma carta pouco modesta, mas tinha escrito somente a verdade. Estava disposto a mostrar que tinha exagerado com Remus, não com Snivellus, afinal Snape não era nenhum santo, porém sempre amara Lupin. Tentou listar todas as demonstrações de amor que já tinha feito, inclusive as vergonhosas.

Naquele dia, quando Remus terminou de ler a carta, Sirius foi perdoado.

Sirius passou muito tempo pensando na frase que Remus falou. Refletiu muito sobre ela. E hoje se pergunta, com um peso no peito, como ele foi esquecer aquela frase. _"Não entendo como fui esquecer que você não era a criatura das trevas que poderia estar sob o controle de Valdemort. Você era o que você sempre foi durante todo o nosso relacionamento."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**¹** – Trecho da música "Vento no Litoral" de Legião Urbana.

**N/As.:**

**RebecaDua diz – **Genten, perdoem o atraso é que.. é que... esqueci de atualizar no fim de semana passado... Vocês me perdoam? Só para melhorar o humor de vocês vou postar logo o último capítulo! Então, me desculpam? *carinha de cachorrinho pidão de olhinhos lacrimejantes*

Capítulo mais mimimi esse, né gente? Mas é assim que imaginamos o Sirius depois que fugiu de Azkaban. Uma pessoa desequilibrada com grandes altos e baixos e muita mágoa de si mesmo.

Sirius, we love you! (L)

Uma fungada bem gostosa no cangote de todos! E quem comentar ainda ganha uma mordidinha amigável... :} Mah Jeevas, estou pensando especialmente em você para dar essa mordida... ;~ (Sim, quero você gamadona *insert evil eyes here*)

**Keka diz - **Estou momentaneamente sem condições de comentar por causa da crise de riso que estou sofrendo com o "5ª categoria".

Mas juro q qdo escrevemos eu estava toda mimimi. Juro! O

Beijos!!! E comentem, sim? ^ ^


	7. Sexto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **Não não... Nenhum dos personagens é das Uma_Shimai. Eles pertencem a J.K. Multimilionária Rowling. Nós apenas pegamos os personagens para passar um tempo e sermos felizes. Dinheiro pra gente? Não, não rola... ¬¬

**N/As:**_"Blá blá blá." _= Pensamentos.

"Blá blá blá." = Conversa entre animais.

- Bla blá blá. = Conversa entre pessoas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sexto Capítulo**

Os últimos raios do Sol mal iluminavam o horizonte, porém o grande cachorro negro não perdia um detalhe do que se passava diante de seus olhos. O gato com cara amassada ia guiando os movimentos dos garotos escondidos sob a capa da invisibilidade**¹**. Essa era a oportunidade que não podia ser perdida e o animago pretendia agarrá-la com _garras e presas_.

"Eles estão parados. Parece que Hermione está chorando..." Ia dizendo Crookshanks.

"E pelo que eu posso ouvir, Wormtail não está muito satisfeito em estar ali, não é?" Falou Padfoot em tom de gozação, já visualizando a captura do rato.

"Exatamente. O cabeça vermelha está tendo trabalho para mantê-lo firme."

"Que tal darmos uma ajudinha para o _Peter_?"

"Essa idéia soa adorável." Concordou o gato se preparando para avançar.

"Faça as honras, meu amigo. Quando ele tiver saído da capa eu te acompanho." Ofereceu o cão.

"Mas o que acontecerá se eles te verem?"

"Paciência. Nem tudo sai como o planejado. Portanto, sinta-se à vontade."

"Obrigado pela _gentileza_." O gato aceitou e começou a se mover em direção ao grupo em postura de caça. "Ratinho... Quantas saudades tive de você!"

"Solta! Deixe-me ir! Não!" O rato guinchava desesperado agora que tinha certeza da proximidade de Crookshanks e Padfoot.

"Sinto falta de brincar com você, _ratinho_..." Zombava o gato sem deixar de se aproximar.

"Afaste-se de mim, seu gato louco! Onde _ele _está?"

"Você fala de Padfoot? Ele está ali nos esperando para brincar _também_."

"Nãããããão!" Wormtail remexeu-se com tanto desespero e quando conseguiu escapar do aperto de Ron saiu correndo na escuridão.

"Não corre, _ratinho_... Você não quer matar as saudades de seu _amigo_?" Crookshanks corria com desenvoltura atrás do rato e Ronald os seguia desesperado, já sem a capa da invisibilidade.

"_Agora é minha vez." _Padfoot saiu correndo do seu esconderijo para ajudar Crookshanks. Infelizmente Ron foi mais rápido e pegou Wormtail. _"Desculpe garoto, mas você não me deu outra opção."_ Preparou-se para pegar Ronald, porém Harry se interpôs em seu caminho. _"Agora não, Harry!"_ O animago pulou sobre o menino o derrubando no chão e se preparou para outro ataque. Agilmente pulou na direção dos meninos, e com uma patada empurrou Harry para longe e agarrou Ron pelo braço. Sentiu seus pêlos serem puxados, mas não deu importância. Arrastou o menino para o buraco no Salgueiro Lutador e marchou para a Shirieking Shack, arrastando um adolescente e um rato, ambos histéricos.

~o0o~

"_Meu coração é um balde despejado._

_Como os que invocam espíritos invoco_

_A mim mesmo e não encontro nada."_**²**

~o0o~

Padfoot não conseguia lembrar quando foi a última vez que vira Remus esquecer de tomar o remédio dele. A verdade é desde que Remus descobrira a poção mata-cão ele nunca tinha visto isso acontecer. Agora ele tinha um lobisomem selvagem, três adolescentes, um homem inconsciente e um criminoso para controlar.

Atirou-se em direção ao lobisomem e abocanhou o pescoço, afastando-o de Ronald e Pettigrew. Enquanto arrastava o lobo para longe era golpeado impiedosamente. Dentro daqueles olhos alucinados e sedentos não se via nenhum traço de humanidade. Era um animal faminto, sem princípios ou culpas que estava golpeando-o.

E era um homem que estava atrapalhando este animal.

Enquanto Padfoot trocava golpes com o lobisomem imagens de tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite passavam velozes na cabeça do animago. O confronto com Harry e as palavras duras que ele sabia que merecia ouvir. A chegada de Remus. _O abraço_. Um abraço que há tanto tempo o animago vinha ansiando, mas não ousava ter esperanças de conseguir. A alegria de ver seu afilhado entendendo a verdade. A realização de ser perdoado pelos dois. A _esperança _de uma vida com eles. Algo que durante anos não sentiu em Azkaban e que fazia com que sua determinação em proteger aquilo que ele acabava de conseguir fosse ainda maior que a vontade de ver Pettigrew morto.

Esperança.

Todos esses sentimentos borbulhando em meio a uma luta sangrenta onde garras e dentes afiados cumpriam seu papel em rasgar, golpear e mutilar. Com muita dificuldade, Padfoot conseguiu arrastar Moony para longe deles. Os barulhos da noite zuniam nos ouvidos do animago, juntamente com o som que as patas e os corpos faziam ao cortar o vento e bater no chão. Ele já tinha feito isso outra vez, conseguiria fazer novamente.

Era uma confusão de sons e gritos. O animago ferido começava e sentir uma opressão no seu peito. Sons de correntes e grades fechando. Som de ondas golpeando no mar. _"Ondas?" _De repente o lobo parou e Padfoot rosnou para ele enquanto o lupino uivava prolongadamente. Sem avisos, Lupin virou as costas para o cachorro e saiu correndo na direção da Floresta.

O animago jogou-se no chão para descansar alguns minutos e tentar desanuviar a cabeça desse zumbidos confusos de vozes. No meio dessa confusão infernal, Sirius conseguiu definir um grito de alerta:

- Sirius, ele fugiu, Pettigrew se transformou.

"O quê?!" Mesmo cansado e ferido Padfoot levantou-se e procurou rapidamente por Pettigrew. Viu o rato correndo e abalou-se em sua direção. "Você não vai escapar assim tão fácil, Pettigrew!"

Quando chegou próximo ao Lago sentiu a opressão em seu peito aumentar e então ele viu. Dementadores. Muitos deles indo em sua direção. _"Não! Não não não não!" _O cachorro latia para aquelas criaturas, porém não adiantava e elas continuavam avançando em sua direção. _"Por que agora? O que foi que eu fiz?" _

Sua visão começava a se desestabilizar por uma névoa e um frio de gelar a alma parecia pressionar seus ossos. Já não conseguia ver o que estava ao seu redor e não entendia o que estava acontecendo. _"Por que eles estão me afetando dessa forma?"_ O homem em forma de cão não entendia porque depois de todos esses anos os dementadores estavam atingindo-o tão profundamente. Movido pelo inconsciente, ele transformou-se novamente em homem e ficou tombado no chão.

Olhando para um céu que ele não via através da névoa que acompanhava aquelas criaturas malignas, ele entendeu porque depois de doze anos ele estava sendo afetado pelos dementadores de uma forma nunca antes experimentada. Porque em doze anos ele não sentiu tantos sentimentos bons quanto nesse dia. Em doze anos ele não tinha ousado pensar em coisas boas e em um futuro feliz. E agora os dementadores vinham tirar dele o pouco que ele tinha conseguido.

Vinham roubar sua esperança com um beijo.

"_Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?"_**³**

**FIM**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**¹** – Croockshanks pode ver sob a capa da invisibilidade – ele é uma gato, lembram?

**²** – Trecho do poema "Tabacaria" de Fernando Pessoa.

**³** – Trecho da música "Vento no litoral" de _Legião Urbana_.

**N/As.: **

**RebecaDua diz – **Não nos matem por a fic ter terminado aí, please!!! Lembrem que essa fic era para ser sob o ponto de vista do Padfoot, então, se Sirius não está mais sob a forma de Padfoot não há o que se contar, né? ^_^ Ah, gente! Vocês leram o livro, sabem como a história acaba, não? ;}

Beijos e queijos para todos que acompanharam até o final e um aperto nas bochechas da Keka fofulexka que escreveu a fic comigo – uma fungada no seu cangote, gata!

Veleu gente!

**Keka diz -** Acabou ;-; (minha capacidade de expressão foi pro beleléu, culpa a comunicação televisiva brasileira). Muito obrigada a todo mundo que leu e comentou \o/ tentamos our best com essa fic mimizinha ;'} e nós ficamos super orgulhosas ao terminá-la. Thanks too you all!


End file.
